Far From a Friend
by Maybe-May
Summary: When Nami falls ill and is taken away from the rest of the crew, Luffy blames himself and goes to bring her back alone. But on there way back to each other they face many obstacles. (I suck at summarizing.) I Do not own anything to do with one piece guys but I'm sure you know that.
1. Chapter 1

Important please read...

Hi Everyone. I would first like to thank you for checking out my story. Second, I watch the English Dubbed version mainly so I'm going to base it off that. I would like to add Brook into it maybe later on when I have seen the thriller bark arc (When they finally come out.) so he wont be OOC Please read and review. :)

Far From a Friend

Nami stretched her arms over her head as she let out a yawn. It had gotten quite late and she assumed that she was the only one still awake seeming as Luffy was meant to be on look out. But he had most likely fallen asleep in the crows nest. She looked at the log pose that was on her wrist to make sure they were still heading in the right direction. she slowly rose from her chair after finishing a part of her map and headed for the door. Once she was outside her eyes went straight to her captain who was sitting on the figure head. So she walked over to him to make sure he was alright. "Luffy?" She said in almost a whisper. "Are you alright?" she said slightly louder this time. "Oh, Hi Nami, I thought you'd be in bed by now." Said Luffy without turning to face her. "Luffy, you didn't answer my question." Said Nami with slight irritation in her voice. "Yah I'm fine, You should go to bed though you don't want to catch a cold." Said Luffy as he spun around on the spot to face her this time. "Well I guess your right." Said Nami as she turned around to hide her slight blush, though it wouldn't have been noticeable seeming as it was quite dark. 'Just make sure you get some sleep too Luffy." Said Nami as she walked toward the women's quarters. "Good night Nami." Said Luffy just loud enough for her to hear. "Night Luffy." replied Nami in almost a whisper. she wasn't sure if he heard it but he probably did.

After She had changed and gotten into her bed her mind went straight back to Luffy. "I wonder if he's still out there?" she thought out loud.

'He really is his own mystery person isn't he?' thought Nami as she started to fall asleep.

Out on deck Luffy was just about to head off to bed when he noticed a small ship off to the side. He quickly ran over to the rail and looked over. It was a very small ship only big enough for two men at most. but there was no one on bored so he ignored it and went to bed. As he slept he had a bad feeling that someone else was on bored the ship.

The next morning Luffy was already awake in his bed as Sanji left the room to go make breakfast. He still had a bad feeling that there was some unwanted presence on bored the ship so he got up to go take a look around. After leaving Choppers office and not having found anything or anyone. he started to feel hungry smelling Sanjis cooking. Then Usopp approached him. "Hey Luffy. Did you forget we have a fishing contest to finish?" Said Usopp as he held out one of the two fishing poles he had. "Hey I have an idea to make it go faster how about whoever catches the next fish wins." said Usopp. "Your on." Replied Luffy with excitement. "Wait Luffy that makes it unfair for you." Said Chopper who had been keeping the scores. "Usopp you cheater. You're only saying that cause Luffy was about to win." Said Chopper as he poked Usopp on his side to make him fall off the railing and hit his head on the deck. "Now Chopper, it's not cheating if your opponent agrees to it." Said Usopp as if he knew the answer to every question in the world.

"I guess it's okay then." said Chopper as he looked towards Luffy to see him pull a fish the size of Franky out of the water. "Well I guess Luffy wins either way." Said Chopper as he pointed out Luffys catch to Usopp. "What that's not fair." Complained Usopp as he lifted his jaw back up.

"Nami, Robin, Breakfast is ready." said Sanji in his love love state. "Hey you dumb asses, Foods ready." Said Sanji as he snapped out of it. When they had all entered the kitchen Robin spoke up. "I'm afraid Miss Navigator is still in bed. Said Robin as she took a seat. "Oh no..! Is she sick? Do we need to go find a doctor? We need a doctor." Yelled chopper as he started to panic. "Aren't you the doctor?" Said Franky sarcastically. "Oh yah you're right." Said chopper as he started to calm down a bit. "Should I go in and see her?" Chopper asked Robin. "maybe you should, she was asleep when I left the room but I haven't been in there since." Replied Robin. "Oh no my poor Nami dear. I bet she needs lots of my love and affection to make her better." Said Sanji. "I don't know if that would heal her, seeming as we don't even know if she is sick yet." Said Chopper. "The crazy woman was probably just up real late making her stupid map." Said Zoro in annoyance. "what was that you called Nami you Stupid Moss head." Said Sanji has he turned to face Zoro. "You heard me you stupid love cook." Said Zoro as he stood from his seat. "Oh, so you want to fight?" said Sanji as he went to kick Zoro. Zoro easily blocked the kick with the back of one of his swords. "Bring it on Curly Brows." Said Zoro in reply. They then were having a fight to the side of the room.

"Well I better go check on her." Said Chopper as he left the room to let the others deal with the fighting swordsman and cook.

"I hope she's okay." Said Luffy under his breath thinking no one could hear. But of course Robin heard him and replied. "Even if she is sick Luffy, we have the best doctor in the world that can surely heal her." Luffy just looked up at her with a grin before turning his attention to the fight and calling. "Sanji I'm hungry, were is my food?" "Yes I'm getting quite hungry myself." Said Robin. "Oh of course my deer sweet Robin." Said Sanji as he walked away from Zoro leaving Franky and Usopp to hold him back from attacking him. "Hey you stupid bastard you can't just walk away in the middle of a fight." Yelled Zoro as he tried to force himself out of Franky and Usopps grip. "Sorry for making you wait my deer." Said Sanji as he paced a bowl of food in front of her. "Here you go guys eat up." Said Sanji as he pretty much just dropped the rest in front of the others. Though of course they didn't complain and started eating.

As Nami opened her eyes she was greeted by a massive head ache and pain in her stomach as if she had been punched several times. As she tried to sit herself up in bed the door opened and in walked Chopper.

"Oh Nami your awake." Said Chopper as he headed over to her bed. "How are you feeling?" Asked Chopper as he opened his medical bag. "Not to good to be honest." Said Nami as she lay herself back down. Chopper had now changed into his human form and looked down at her with a worried expression on his face. He knew she didn't look well at all and he had to find what was wrong with her before she got worse. He placed a hand on her forehead but quickly moved it back from the shock of how hot it was. He took the thermometer and placed it in her mouth. "How long have you been feeling unwell?" asked Chopper. "I was fine till I woke up not long before you entered the room." replied Nami. "What so soon?" Asked Chopper in both surprise and shock. A slight nod from the head was the only reply he got from Nami. "I'll be back in a second okay Nami? I just got to get some boiling water." Said Chopper as he went to leave. Nami looked at chopper from across the room and said. "Don't tell them how bad I am okay?" "Okay Nami." Was Choppers reply as he left the room to head back to the kitchen. Before he entered he let out a sigh. "Hey Sanji I need Some hot water please." Said Chopper in the calmest voice he could pull. "Sure thing Doc. Is Nami okay?" Was Sanjis reply as he entered the kitchen. Everyone looked at him with a hint of concern on there expressions. Chopper hated the fact that he would have to lie to his crew cause he knew full well that Nami was not okay. So he got out his most serious doctor voice and expression and said. "Well she isn't as bad as last time so I think by the end of the day she will be back to her normal self." said Chopper with a smile." "Oh that's good." Said Franky. "Yah I was worried there for a second." Said Usopp. "See what did I tell yah." Exclaimed Zoro. Robin simply smiled at the fact that her friend was going to be back to normal. "So can we come see her?" Asked Luffy, wanting to see her for himself to confirm the fact for himself. "Ummm... Maybe later she is still quite tired and doesn't want to see anyone yet." Said Chopper in reply, now starting to get nervous and sweaty. He quickly took the water thanked Sanji for it and left. Luffy looked down at the table now knowing that Nami was not okay. "Well at least we know she is going to be just fine." Said Sanji as he went back to the kitchen to finish cleaning. Every one then went to do there own thing. Zoro went to train it the crows nest. Robin went to the aquarium to read a new book she found, and Franky and Usopp went to work on there inventions. While Luffy went straight to the figure head to think.

Back in Nami's room Chopper was starting to panic. The only thing he could think of that was making Nami so sick was the fact that she had been getting soaked to the bone in the storms and not resting properly was starting to effect her. "There must be something else making it this bad." Said Chopper out loud. "Chopper, I'm really sorry for making you worry." Said Nami in a slight whisper. "It's not your fault Nami." Said Chopper with a Smile. "In fact it's almost as if you have been poisoned." Said Chopper as he started to think of that possibility. "Nami I'm going to need to take a blood sample to quickly run a couple tests." Said Chopper as he reached into his bag. Nami answered with a simple nod.

It was now around Midday. Luffy was still sitting on the figure head of the sunny worrying about Nami. He hadn't heard from Chopper. And Nami still hadn't left her room. He then heard the door of Choppers office open as he walked out carrying a large bag of what would most likely be medical things. He watched Chopper headed straight for the women's quarters and didn't come back out. He looked back out to sea and started to wonder what it was that had made her sick. And then he got that strange feeling again that there was unwanted presence on this ship. so he turned around to scan the deck. And there he saw him.

Over by Nami's tangerine trees was a man with dark brown hair that was just below his shoulders pulled back into a pony tail. He was wearing dark denim pants with a rip in one of the knees, with a dark green t-shirt with a black jacket just sitting on his shoulders. "How did you get here?" Asked Luffy. "Oh come on I would have thought you'd figure that bit out." Said the strange man as he snapped a branch off one of the tangerine trees. "Hey don't do that." Yelled Luffy in anger. "Nami would kill you if she saw you do that." He said, still angry at the man for breaking something that meant so much to one of his friends. "Ha she wouldn't have enough strength to even try." Said the strange man with a slight laugh. "Who do you think you are?" Yelled Luffy now really pissed. "Me, my name is Akito, And I plan on becoming the pirate king." Said Akito. "Now before you say something stupid like, 'No I'm going to be pirate king,' and try beat me up. I should probably tell you what's wrong with your pretty little navigator." Said Akito as he walked over to Luffy who was no longer on the figure head. "What did you do to her?" growled Luffy. Nothing that your doctor can't fix." Said Akito "But I can make it so she doesn't survive the night if you don't listen to me." Said Akito, as a evil smirk came across his face. "You see I haven't got anyone else on my crew cause they were all punished for disobeying the captains orders. So I need some new crew members and I think your navigator, Nami was it? would be perfect." Said Akito as he turned around to face the rest of the crew. "If you think were going to let you take a friend of ours away you got another thing coming." Said Zoro as he started to pull his swords out for a fight. "There is no way in hell I'm going to let you take Nami away from me." Said Sanji as he took out a cigarette and lit it. "You guys think you can beat me?" Said Akito in a almost laugh. "Well haven't you got a lot to learn." Said Franky. "Yah we could beat you with our eyes closed." Said Usopp as he stood behind Franky shacking. Robin just stood there with her arms crossed ready for anything. "Well lets see about that long nose." Said Akito. "Hide Hide Vanish." Yelled Akito. He then completely disappeared. "Wait what just happened?" Said Sanji. "Obviously he was intimidated by me so he decided to leave." Said Usopp, standing proud with his arms crossed. "I wouldn't say that long nose." Came Akitos voice from behind Usopp. Usopp was then lifted into the air by a invisible force. "You see I ate the Hide Hide fruit." Said Akito. He then threw Usopp across the deck and into the mast of the ship, with so much force that Usopp spat up blood. "So do you guys still think you can beat me?" Said Akito as he reappeared on top of the figure head of the Sunny. "Hey that's my spot." Yelled Luffy as he turned around. "Gum Gum, Pistol." Yelled Luffy as he stretched his fist to hit Akito right in the chest. "Iron Body." Said Akito just before Luffys fist hit him. "He has CP9 powers to." Yelled Franky. "Indeed I do but let me assure you I am much better at then the old CP9 that you lot fought at Ennies Lobby. For I even know more tricks then they did." Said Akito.

"So do you still think you can take me on?" Asked Akito. "Even if you were stronger then us it wouldn't matter. We would still fight to protect our friends." Yelled Luffy. "Well then I hope your ready to fight? Cause I don't plan on leaving without that navigator." Said Akito with an evil smile.

TO BE CONTINUED.

Authors Note...

Sorry about putting up the one with all the spelling mistakes before guys didn't mean to do that.

Oh and I'm not even going to start the next chapter unless I get reviews So you guys better review. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't you dare touch Bellemeres tangerine trees" screamed Nami as she tried to get out of choppers grip. "No Nami you aren't well enough to go out there." Said Chopper as he tried to hold her down. The sound of Luffys voice calmed her down instantly. "Hey don't do that." 'There must be something wrong for Luffy to sound so mad. He wouldn't normally be that mad at one of his friends.' Thought Nami as she settled back down. "I guess I can trust them to take care of it." Said Nami not particularly to anyone. Chopper then continued to stir his herbs to finish the medicine. "Chopper what's going on out there?" Asked Nami after hearing a loud thump from outside. "I'm not sure. I guess I'll go check." Said Chopper as he stood up from the floor and made his way towards the door. He then opened the door just enough for him to look out. And saw Usopp on the ground struggling to get back on his feet. "Hey that's my spot." Came Luffys voice. Chopper then looked towards the voices and saw the strange man use a CP9 move to make his body as hard as iron just before Luffy hit him. "Chopper what's going on?" came Namis worried voice from inside. "I'm not sure yet." Replied Chopper as he turned his head to face her. As Chopper turned his attention back to the scene outside he heard Akito say. "Well then I hope you're ready to fight? Cause I don't plan on leaving without that navigator." Chopper then closed the door and went back over to Nami. "So what's going on?" Asked an impatient Nami who would have been screaming the for the answer if she wasn't so ill. "It's a strange man with CP9 powers. He said he has come to take you away." Replied Chopper. "What why would that be?" Asked a slightly shocked Nami. "I'm not sure." "Was he a Navy officer?" Asked a confused Nami. "No I don't think so. He looked more like a pirate actually." Replied Chopper now just as confused as Nami. "I better go see." Said Nami as she tried to get out of bed only for chopper to protest. "No you're not well enough to get out of bed Nami." Argued Chopper. "The others will be able to take care of it. You need to just rest until I'm able to heal you." Said Chopper now using his provisional doctor voice. Nami answered with a slight nod of the head. 'I'm so lucky to have these friends.' Thought Nami as she drifted off to sleep.

Out on deck Only Luffy, Zoro and Franky were the only ones remaining in the fight. Usopp was only hit a second time before he was out cold. And Sanji had taken a dive to protect Robin but instead got them both hit. Luffy was already in second gear. 'This guy is much faster then Lucci.' Thought Luffy. "Were is he now?" Said Franky as he scanned the deck of the Sunny with his arm now turned into a machine gun, looking for Akito. "He'll be back. Just Keep your guard up." Mumbled Zoro with all swords ready for anything. "You think you can beat me swordsman?" said Akito as he reappeared behind Zoro. "Gum Gum jet pistol." called out Luffy as he struck Akito form behind sending him across the deck. "Got Yah." Said Luffy as he grinned. "You Basted." Complained Akito as he stood back up and wipeing blood from the side of his mouth. "Tempest Kick." Yelled Akito as a sharp gust of wind headed in there direction. Zoro and Luffy dodged the attack. But Franky being heavier and not as fast got hit and was sent in the direction of the mast. He hit it with quite a bit of force but that didn't stop him from raising his arm and shooting at Akito, Only for him to use shave to get away. "Damn at this rate I'm going to run out of cola in no time." Complained Franky. "He wont get away with this. Hurting my friend while trying to take one away." Stated Luffy as he too disappeared to try catch up to Akito. "Hide Hide Vanish." Yelled Akito once Luffy had started to match his speed. "Damn it." Complained Luffy as he came to a stop in front of Zoro and Franky. "Solid Beast." Came Akitos voice from behind Zoro. But before anyone could do anything Zoro was hit and sent flying in Luffys direction causing Luffy to go with him over the edge of the Sunny. "Luffy." Called Chopper who came running out of the woman's quarters to look over the edge. "Ah Doctor. How is the Navigator?" Came Akitos voice from behind him. Chopper then pulled out a rumble ball (From who knows were?) And put it into his mouth making it crunch under his teeth. "Arm point." He called out as he held his hands together and took a swing at Akito. "Shave." Was all he had to say. He then reappeared a bit further back. "Tempest Kick." And with that Chopper was sent into the mast of the ship nocking him out. "Just the cyborg now." Said Akito as he turned around to face Franky. "You bastard." Said Franky as he once again took aim. "You think that will work on me?" Chuckled Akito. "Why don't you just let me take the girl and you can get out of this alive." "Like I would let you take Nami." Replied Franky. "Fine your lose. Tempest Kick." And with that Franky was shot back into the mast on top of Chopper. "Think that's all of them. Better see if that doctor was able to cure Nami." Said Akito with a smirk as he made his way towards the woman's quarters.

Nami was lying in bed. The medicine that Chopper had made was taking its effect on her. It was almost like a drug. Her vision was blurry and she could hardly hear anything, which annoyed her a great deal for she could not hear how the fight out on deck was going ever since Chopper went to leave the room. Chopper had told her that the medicine might put her to sleep as if in shut down mode. But this was ridicules she felt like she was going to pass out. The main problem was that she might need more after wards to fully recover. She really didn't like this, lying in her bed watching the ceiling swirl around not knowing what was going on outside. Then there was a slight knock at the door before a strange man came in. His pony tail had fallen out of place so now his hair was draped on top of his shoulders, he had a swollen lip with a bit of blood seeping out one side. The hole in his dark denim jeans had grown slightly bigger, and his green top had a slight rip on one side. "Who are you?" Asked Nami who had to struggle to say those words as her medicine took more and more effect on her. Akito walked over to Nami and leaned down besides her. "Your new Captain." He then hoisted her up over his shoulder and headed for the door. "What? Nooo.. Luffy...!" Nami cried out and tried to squirm away from him but no matter how hard she tried her body just wouldn't respond to her properly. "Your old captain fell into the sea. So he wont be coming for you." said Akito in a very dark and cold voice. "No..! Luffy..!" Cried Nami as tears began to stream down her eyes. As Akito got to were he had tied up his little ship, he was about to jump on bored when... "Hey.! You have to do better then that to get rid of me." Called out Luffy from behind Him. As soon as Nami saw him she felt safe. She knew she wasn't quite safe until she got away from this creep but just the fact that Luffy was there and that she knew he was going to save her just calmed her down and made her so happy. "Luffy." Was all she could say as she smiled at him. "Well, well aren't you a pain to get rid of." Said Akito as he turned to face Luffy. "You better let Nami go right now or so help me..." Luffy started to say but was interrupted but a awful laugh. "Oh that's rich. I already beat you once but if you want me to do it a second time then by all mean. Lets just move the girl were she wont get hurt. Hide Hide Vanish." And with that both Akito and Nami disappeared. "Nami..! What have you done with her you sick O." Said Luffy as he turned around to face Akito. "don't worry she's still on the ship and if you can beat me she will reappear. But we both know that wont happen. Tempest Kick." Yelled Akito as a sharp gust of wind came flying towards Luffy. Luffy was just able to dodge that attack. There was no way he could use second gear again he was way to hungry having missed out on lunch and then dealing with him in the first round had already taking its toll. And he couldn't use third gear for he had no idea were Nami was and he was in to much risk of hurting her that way. He could only hope that he would be able to find the strength for Namis sake. But there was no way on hell he was going to just let him take her. "Finger Pistol." Was all Luffy heard from behind him before the agonising pain hit his back. Causing him to stumble slightly. Akito took advantage of this and went for anther kick which struck Luffy with great force that he flew across the deck slamming his face on the hard wooden floor. "You are so bathetic. You can't even save a crew member, no a friend from being taken away from you. Why would anyone want to follow someone who wont ever be able to save them when they have no power to save themselves? How about I just end it here for you to save them that torture. Solid Beast." Akito then struck Luffy so hard his head made a dent in the deck. All Luffy could feel was this awful pain and guilt. Just before he completely passed out he could hear Nami calling him. It was so hard to make out the words for she was quietly fading away. "Nooo.. Luffy! Don't listen to... I know you... come... We all trust you. I..." After that he was out cold.

Nami was shocked by the scene of Akito attacking Luffy. She could see how tired he was and how hard he tried but Akito was not a very merciful man she knew that much already. How on earth was she going to get back to them she knew she had to do everything in her power, But she could still feel herself slipping into unconsciousness. The last thing she could remember was being dropped into a small boat as Akito got ready to sail. Taking her away from her friends, away from her home on the Sunny and away from Luffy. She just hoped they wouldn't get to far.

TO BE CONTINUED

Authors Note/Letter...

Hey everyone fist of thanks for taking the time to read my fanfiction. Second I'm so sorry I'm late with this chapter but I had a bit of a hard time writing it cause my original idea was to have it set after the movie Strong World but that has Brook in it and I really don't want them to be OOC and like I said before I mainly watch the English dubbed version. Second I was away on a camp trip. And Third My computer wasn't working. But I hope you all enjoyed it just the same. Sorry if it's a bit short to guys. Well same as before I'm not even going to bother with writing the next chapter unless I get reviews. (More then two would be nice.) Good and Bad welcome I just want to be able to improve my writing so let me know what you think.


End file.
